The Connected
by Bloody Phantom
Summary: Years ago a connection was formed between a werewolf and a boy. And with that connection the werewolf may just save the young boy's life in later years. Harry/Remus Bonding. Harry is six years old.
1. The Mark

**THE CONNECTED**

**Summary: Years ago a connection was formed between two people and that connection may just save a young boy's life in later years.**

**Chapter One**

"_HOLD HIM BACK, SIRIUS!"James Potter yelled as he rushed up the steps to get his wand from his bedroom._

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?!" Sirius Black yelled back, using all his strength to hold the wild, half-changed werewolf. "James! Hurry! GET HARRY OUT OF HERE! I don't think I can hold him back for much longer!"_

_Just as he said that, the half-changed werewolf broke loose of the grip around his waist with a vicious growl. Sirius fell backwards onto the cocktail table, breaking it in the process. He struggled to get up quickly, but he was too late. The werewolf's yellow eyes found the green-eyed baby sitting in his rocker. The werewolf jumped next to the rocker and growled. The baby giggled up at him and lifted up his arms like he wanted the werewolf to pick up him. The werewolf bent down and bit the baby's left arm._

"_HARRY!" Sirius yelled. He stumbled to stand up, but a piece of the wooden leg was jabbed into his leg and he fell back down. "JAMES! JAMES, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He crawled over to the werewolf and baby as fast as he could, trying to ignore the pain in his leg._

_James rushed down the steps, but froze in fright when he saw the werewolf's teeth in his son's arm. "NO!" He lifted his wand and shouted the first spell that came to mind. "_Expelliarmus!"_ The werewolf flew back from the force of the spell and hit the bookshelf. He fell onto the ground, momentarily unconscious. James rushed into the room and ran to his son. To his amazement, Harry wasn't crying. He used his sleeve to carefully dab the blood off the wound. Harry cooed up at him, seemingly unaware of what just happened. James gasped when he finally removed much of the blood. "Sirius, come take a look at this!"_

"_Oh, trust me, James, I would…if I could move!" Sirius snapped from the ground. He hissed in pain when he tried to move his leg. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked._

"_The wound. It's…scarred over already. In the shape of a crescent moon. It looks years old already. It…it looks more like a birth mark then a scar." James answered in amazement. He rubbed the scar with his thumb gently. It felt like it was a part of the skin. There was no bump indicating a scar, just smooth skin._

"_How is that possible? What does it mean?" Sirius asked, leaning against the front of the couch._

_James shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know and, at the moment, I don't care." He sighed in relief and lifted his son into his arms. He hugged him tightly to him and kissed temple. "Oh, my son." He muttered into the top of his son's head. "That was the scariest moment of my entire life."_

_Sirius nodded in agreement and looked over at the werewolf. "What made him go off like that? There's no full moon tonight."_

_James reluctantly set his boy back into the rocker. "It must have been that potion Albus told us about, the one Voldemort had invented. Death Eaters must have injected him with the potion on that mission last night."He looked over at the unconscious werewolf. "We should tie him up before he wakes. Incarcerous!" Ropes flew out of the end of his wand and bounded the werewolf. "Here's your wand." He tossed Sirius his wand. "Why was it in Harry's nursery?"_

"_I placed it there when I was putting Harry down for his nap. I forgot I left it there." Sirius answered._

"_Right. I'm going to floo Albus. He said something about his spy finding a counter-potion at the last meeting." James walked out of the room and headed upstairs to his study._

_Sirius kept his wand trained on the werewolf, knowing that ropes would not hold a werewolf down for long. "Floo Madame Pomfrey as well! My leg hurts like crazy!" He yelled. He wanted to curse and swear, but kept in mind Harry was still there and awake. Lily _and_ James would kill him if they ever found out Sirius was swearing in front of their little boy._

_A few minutes later, the werewolf was still out like a light, but was now tied to a chair in the middle of the room and the mediwitch was looking over his leg. Albus was examining Harry's arm and James was injecting the counter-potion into the upper arm of the werewolf. "Albus, do you think he'll remember?" James asked, referring to the werewolf. He hoped he wouldn't. That was the last thing Remus Lupin needed. _

_Albus shook his head as he turned away from Harry's arm. "I do not know. This is the first case I found where Voldemort used the potion. But I do dearly hope not. Remus is the type that would beat himself up about it." James nodded in agreement. "As for this mark on Harry's arm, I cannot say for sure what it is." He said turning back to the mark on Harry's upper arm. "I don't believe you have to worry about Harry turning into a wolf every full moon, though. It doesn't appear to be that sort of mark."James walked over to stand next to Albus. "I believe it some sort of family mark, perhaps. I don't think you have to worry about it, James. If anything, it shows just how much Remus cares for Harry."_

"_Ouch!" Sirius complained, jerking his injured leg away from Madame Pomfrey. _

"_Well, Mr. Black, if you don't stay still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" She snapped. _

_Despite the seriousness of the situation, James found himself holding back a chuckle. A groan from the chair, took his attention away and that brief moment of humor drifted away. Remus rolled his head back and groaned again. James took a cautious step forward towards him. "Remus?"_

"_James?" He moaned. He blinked open his eyes and stared at the ropes tying him to the chair. "Why…?" His face slackened in horror as realization hit him. He quickly looked at James. "Harry? How's…Did I…?"_

"_He's fine, Moony." James reassured. "You didn't harm him."_

"_Didn't harm him? I bit him…Oh Merlin, I bit him."_

_James placed a calming hand on his shoulders. "Harry is alright, Remus. There's, surprisingly, no teeth marks or…well, wound, I guess." He struggled to say unsure what to call the mark that was left behind. "Let's undo those ropes." He started to untie him._

"_No, no, don't, James. What if I go feral again?" Remus said, worriedly._

"_You shouldn't, Remus. We've given you the counter-potion." Albus spoke up. _

_The ropes became lose as James finished untying them. Remus rubbed his wrist where there was a slight indent from the ropes, but he didn't get up from the chair. He glanced over to Sirius on the couch with Madame Pomfrey examining his leg. He felt guilt wash over him again. He looked around for Harry, but couldn't see over Albus's body. James, seemingly reading his mind, walked over and picked Harry up. Harry giggled and cooed in his father's arm. _

"_See, Remus, Harry is just fine." Albus said. "He is his happy little self." He commented with a twinkle in his eyes. _

_Remus eyed the happy child almost hungrily, taking him in as he never had before. He couldn't believe Harry was perfectly fine. It comforted him in seeing the child giggling at the weird faces Sirius was giving him. He could hear the steady heartbeat of the infant and it calmed him knowing there still was a heartbeat. He would never let anything harm that child. He was the cub Remus knew he would never have. Unknown to him, as he was drinking the sight of Harry in, his eyes had turned completely amber._

"_Remus?" James asked in concerned. _

_Remus snapped his eyes away from Harry. "Yes?" His eyes turned back into the normal blue-ish amber._

_James opened his mouth, astonished over the eye change, but closed it again and shook his head. "Nevermind." _

_They had decided not to tell Lily what happened and worry her unnecessarily nor did they tell Remus about the mark he made on little Harry's upper left arm. If they had told Remus, the event on Halloween might have ended differently._

* * *

><p><em><span>Halloween, 1981<span>_

_Remus snapped his eyes opened and suddenly sat up from his sleep. His heart was pounding in his chest, he was covered in sweat, and he was breathing heavily. A hand was placed over his pounding heart in an attempt to calm it. He took several deep breaths to try and calm down, but either helped. He struggled out of his covers and stumbled into the hallway to his bathroom like a drunken person. He slashed cool water on his face, but the feeling of dread would not leave him. He leaned against the sink and clinched his teeth together. Why was he feeling so…scared? It must have been some dream he couldn't remember. He felt like he had to go, like there was something he had to do, but what? He shook his head, feeling ridiculous. He was never one to believe in premonitions or prophecies. He sat up and looked at himself in the mirror. Water dripped from his nose and his hair was sticking up because of the sweat and water. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling needed. Who needed him?_

_He started to pace the hallways of his cabin a few minutes later, unable to fall back to sleep. He felt antsy and scared. Merlin, did he feel scared! Something must have happened, but he didn't believe in premonitions! He was so confused and uncertain. He felt like something had happened. The feeling of being needed had dwindled down as the night went on, but he still felt like it was there in the back of his mind. Somebody needed him. _

_He paused when he heard the fire blaze in his fireplace located in the living room. "Remus?" It was Albus Dumbledore and he sounded weary. He glanced out the window and noticed wasn't even dawn yet. Concerned, he immediately made his way to the room. Albus' head was floating in the fireplace. He knelt down in front of the fireplace. "Albus? What's wrong, sir?" He couldn't help but feel extremely worried. He had felt something had happened and, somehow, he knew Albus was here to tell him what happened. Why else would Albus floo him looking so weary and sad?_

"_I'm afraid something terrible happened last night, Remus. It's about the Potters." At that moment, Remus felt the world come crashing down around him. He knew that nothing would ever again be the same._


	2. The Jacket

**Part Two**

Remus scanned the book and typed a key on the computer, before handing it to the young woman with a fake smile on his face. Life at the library today was dull, as sad as he was to admit that. Something was bugging him in the back of his mind. The feeling of being needed never fully left since that night five years ago. It was always there. Some days the feeling was more powerful than others, especially at night. Oh, nights were the worst. He'd be having trouble falling asleep some nights. That feeling of being needy was strong. He felt almost lonely most nights. Today, however, it was like a pulse. It would leave him alone for one second. It made him antsy. He had to do something with his hands or he'd start to pace. He sighed and glanced at the clock once again. He seemed to be waiting for his shift to end, but he didn't know why. Was it because he knew he had some where to be; to go to someone?

"Remus?" He looked over to see his fellow co-worker, an older woman by the name of Irene. "You alright, young man?" She asked, placing the pile of books in her arms on the counter.

He nodded. "Yes, Irene. I'm…fine." He smiled at her as if it would convince her that he was really alright.

Irene gave him a look that told him she did not believe him, her blue eyes piecing his. "You are aware that you keep tapping your fingers on the counter and glancing at the clock every five minutes, weren't you?" She questioned.

He wasn't aware he was. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just feeling…anxious." He finally answered. He picked up one of the books and scanned it to mark it as returned.

"Why?"

Remus shook his head and turned away from the computer. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "I just feel needed, that somebody needs me." He responded. "I know it sounds crazy."

"Ah, crazy, no." Irene said, giving him an understanding look. "I use to get that feeling all the time. Though it was usually myself getting worked up over leaving my daughter with a babysitter. I hated having her from my sight. I feared something would happen and that she needed me. You're just worked up about leaving your daughter or son at home for the first time." She said, sounding very wise.

Remus shook his head. "I don't have a daughter or a…" He stopped when the image of Harry came to him. For some reason, it made sense that Harry was the one who needed him. He had started feeling this way since that Halloween night. Since that moment, Harry needed Remus to take care of him. But Harry didn't, couldn't, need him now. He was with his family. He was loved and cared for. He didn't need him, but why would Remus feel like he did need him? They weren't blood related family. But that didn't matter. However possible, he knew Harry needed him. "Harry…" He breathed out under his breath.

He reached back and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair. He did not leave any time to second think himself. He acted on pure instinct. "Cover for me?" He asked Irene as he threw on his jacket.

Startled, she nodded. "Of…of course, Remus. Was it something I said?" She asked, but Remus was already out the door.

* * *

><p>He sat on the bench in the playground, waiting for the school bell to go off. He came here straight from the library. It wasn't hard to figure out where Harry was staying. Lily's sister was the only blood family Harry had left and Lily had told him many things about her sister, like she married a man named Vernon Dursley who worked at a drilling company in Surrey. From there, it wasn't hard to find them. He had to see Harry, had to know he was alright with his family, that he was happy.<p>

After ten more minutes of waiting, the bell finally rang and kids started running out of the red bricked school building. Many of the kids ran straight to the playground, while others started walking home with friends and siblings and some children were lucky enough to have their parents waiting for them.

Remus scanned the children, looking for one in particular, but he couldn't see a familiar black haired boy in the mist of the other rushing students. Maybe, he was out sick today. He sighed sadly and gazed out into the laughing children on the playground. Why was he here? There was nothing he could do. He couldn't take Harry. Albus was right all those years ago. The Ministry would never allow a werewolf to get custody of a child, especially if that child was the Boy-Who-Lived.

He looked back at the school building just as the doors were opening again. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw a familiar young boy. It was Harry. It had to be Harry. He looked almost exactly like James. He had the same messy black hair, almost the same glasses, and he was built the same scrawny way James was in his first few years at Hogwarts. But Harry seemed smaller, paler, and much too solemn to be James. He had an air of sadness around him and Remus was reminded of that feeling deep inside him that told him he was needed. Surely, this was why he was needed. Was Harry effect by that Halloween night more than anyone could possibly imagine? Was there something deep inside him that remembered what happened? Was that why he seemed so closed into himself? He seemed so lonely.

Harry looked down at the paper in his hand and seemed to read it. He sighed sadly and Remus' heart went out to him. Something on that paper had brought Harry to this state, he figured. He watched as Harry walked down the school steps and headed in his direction, carrying a heavy white paper bag. He looked down, afraid to catch Harry's attention. This was the first time in five years Remus had seen him. His heart was pounding in his chest with nerves. What to say? Should he say anything at all? Should he do something? He could feel Harry get closer and then stop. Remus dared took a peak. Harry was glancing around the playground looking for an empty bench to sit. Remus did as well. On another bench was a group of mothers chatting about this or that, on the next bench were a group of girls playing hand games like Miss Mary Mack, and on the last bench were a set of parents talking with an infant sleeping in his baby seat between them. The only place for Harry to sit would be with Remus on the other end of the bench. This made him nervous, knowing Harry would only be a couple of centimeters from him.

As he knew he would, Harry sat at the other end of the bench and started to read his paper again with a frown. Remus watched from the corner of his eye as Harry bit his lower lip in thought, a trait he seemed to have gotten from his mother. His shoulders slouched sadly as if thinking was pointless. He seemed so sorrowful. It was then Remus noticed he wasn't wearing a jacket of any sorts. In fact, Harry was wearing a short sleeved shirt that was twice the size of him and had its sleeved almost completely ripped off. It was the beginning of spring. Snow was still melting and the air was quite cool. It was no where warm enough to be outside wearing nothing but a short sleeved shirt and holey jeans.

Without thinking, mostly because of his concern for the boy, Remus took off his jacket. He could feel Harry eye him, curiously, from the other end of the bench because of his sudden movement. Remus glanced over at him and green eyes met blue-ish amber eyes. They froze like that for a few minutes. This sudden feeling came over Remus. It was like there was some sort of connection between them. He couldn't explain it or tell you how it was possible. But he knew this was where he belonged, with him. Remus passed his jacket over to Harry. "Here. It looks like you need it more then I…" He trailed off, wondering what he should call Harry. He couldn't use his name. That might frighten him, but calling him 'boy' sounded rude and 'young man' sounded too much like Professor McGonagall for his liking.

* * *

><p>Today had started out quite rough for Harry. Mother's Day was coming up in a month and a half and Dudley had already started his infamous taunting how Harry did not have a mother. He hated it when Dudley did that. It was during those moments when Harry wished someone would take him away from the Dursley's. No one had yet, much to his disappointment.<p>

To add onto the already rough day, Mrs. Handburg gave out the worst assignment ever. The students had to draw someone who they loved dearly, like a relative, and present them with the drawing with the words 'I love you' written on the top, but there was no one for Harry to draw. His aunt, uncle, and Dudley would never accept such a gift. They didn't love Harry. They remind him of that almost every day. Harry tried to get out of doing the homework after the bell rang, but it didn't work. It was due in three days, which meant, Harry only had three days to find someone to draw.

To make matters even worst, he didn't have a bench to himself. All the benches were taken. It was uncomfortable sitting on a bench with a stranger, but he didn't want to walk home right now. The Dursley's wouldn't miss him until almost dinnertime. Why on earth would he willing go home earlier then he needed too?

And now there was the stranger talking to him and giving him something. He wasn't allowed to talk to strangers. He glanced at the man, but he didn't seem dangerous. As a matter of fact, the man seemed…familiar. Harry felt safe with the man. He liked the man and he didn't even know him!

Harry glanced at the offered jacket before eyeing the stranger. He bit his lower lip in indecision. He bent over and pulled a piece of notebook paper and a pencil out of his paper bag that served as his backpack. He used his knee to write down his message and slid it over to the man.

The man eyed him curiously before picking up the note and reading it. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers or take anything they offer." He read. For some reason, the man gave him a sad look. Then he suddenly chuckled. Harry eyed him, confused by his sudden change of emotion. "That's good. You shouldn't trust strangers." The man set the jacket on the empty spot between them and shifted around so he was facing Harry, one leg bent over on the bench and the other was planted on the ground. His arm rested on the back of the bench. He stuck his hand out. "Remus Lupin."

They were still strangers. He shouldn't tell the man, Mr. Lupin, his name, but that didn't mean he couldn't write it down! He thought, proud of his loophole around the rule. Harry tore another piece of paper from his bag and wrote down his name. He handed over to the man.

"Harry Potter." Remus read. He smiled at him as he stuffed the note into his pants pocket. "Well, Harry, how would you like to be friends?"

Harry lit up at the thought of having a friend. He never had a friend before. Friends aren't strangers. He'd be able to talk to a friend, but aren't friends supposed to be around the same age. Adults couldn't be friends with kids, could they? But why couldn't they? He didn't care about the age. He just wanted a friend. He nodded shyly. He hoped he was doing the right thing. Mr. Lupin didn't know him. He didn't know how much of a freak he was. He wouldn't want to be friends anymore once he did something freaky.

Mr. Lupin picked up the jacket again and handed it over to him. "Here, Harry. You really should have something warmer on."

Harry tilted his head to the side, feeling confused. Why would he care if he was cold or not? Is that what friends do? Would friends care more about him then his family? He nodded. "Okay." He said, softly. Should he tell Mr. Lupin that he didn't know how to zip a zipper? Would he think he was too childish to be his friend if he did? Friends were supposed to be honest with each other. In the books he read if the friends weren't honest, their friendship became broken and they always find out if you weren't honest. "Idon'tknowhowtozip." He muttered in a nervous rush. He bowed his head down in shame.

"Excuse me?"

Harry bit in his lip. Oh, no! Mr. Lupin was mad at him now. He shouldn't have told him. He must think Harry was too childish or…

"I didn't understand what you said, Harry. Do you mind repeating that?" Mr. Lupin said kindly.

Harry peaked at him from under his bangs. Mr. Lupin didn't look mad. In fact, he still looked nice and kind. Should he repeat himself? What if Mr. Lupin would get mad? But what if he lied and Mr. Lupin found out anyways! "I don't know how to zip." He murmured again more slowly. He kept his head down, still shameful.

Mr. Lupin chuckled. "That's alright, Harry." He shifted back to the proper way of sitting on the bench; back to the back and both feet on the ground. He beckoned to Harry. "Come here. I'll show you how."

Harry looked up at him in surprise wonder. He hesitated. He liked Mr. Lupin. He was kinder to him then anyone he had ever met. But it could be a trick. Uncle Vernon tricked him a lot. He would pretend to be nice to him only to laugh in his face and smack him across the head. Mr. Lupin wasn't like that, though, he hoped. Friends don't harm friends. He smiled and nodded shyly. "Okay." He jumped off the bench and stood in front the man.

Mr. Lupin helped him put his right arm gently into the sleeve. "Zipping can be very hard, but once you get use to it, it'll be one of the easiest things you can ever do." Mr. Lupin grabbed his other arm, just as gently, to put it in the other sleeve. However, he saw something on his arm that made him freeze.

Harry looked down, confused. He gasped when he realized what Mr. Lupin was staring at. When he grabbed Harry's arm, his shirt sleeve slid up slightly, showing the mark Harry tried desperately to hide from everyone. Just above Mr. Lupin's hand was his birthmark; the moon shaped mark. Harry bit his lip nervously and glanced anxiously at his new friend. If Mr. Lupin was disgusted at his birthmark, then it was a good thing his bangs covered his nasty scar on his head. Would he lose his only friend already?

Mr. Lupin pulled his arm closer to him carefully, as not to hurt him, and looked at it more intensely. He looked at Harry. "Where did you get this?" He asked seriously.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "My aunt said I must have been born with it. It's my birthmark."

Mr. Lupin glanced at the mark and gently rubbed it with his thumb. "Birthmark, right." He said very softly, almost to himself. He shook his head. "Right." He said more firmly. He gave Harry a shaky smile. "Let's put this jacket on, shall we." He put Harry's arm into the sleeve. "Now, watch carefully as I zip up your jacket."

His jacket? Harry thought confused. It wasn't his jacket. It was Mr. Lupin's jacket. Did he forget it was his jacket and not Harry's? Despite Mr. Lupin's forgetfulness, Harry looked down and watched Mr. Lupin zip up the jacket. They spent a few minutes going over how to zip up a zipper of the jacket and Harry tried several times. On his third attempt, he succeeded. He jumped in excitement and gave Mr. Lupin the biggest smile ever. His eyes were alive with delight. "I did it! I did it! Did you see me, Mr. Lupin? I did it all by myself!"

Mr. Lupin chuckled and nodded. "I saw, Harry. Great job. And you do know you could call me Remus. We are friends, after all."

Harry couldn't stop smiling. First he got a friend, then that friend taught him how to zip, and now that friend was allowing him to call him by his first name! This day started out bad and it was getting very good. He really, really liked Mr. Lu—Remus. He was glad he sat on this bench. He liked Remus better than his own family. Which reminded him…He looked up at Remus shyly. "Mr. Lu—Remus, sir, can I…" He looked down in embarrassment. "…can I draw you?" He asked softly.

Remus leaned away from him slightly and Harry hoped it was because he was surprised at his request instead of disgusted. "May you draw me?" Harry nodded meekly. "I don't see why not." Remus gave him a smile. "Of course, you may, Harry. You don't need my permission." Harry gave him another big smile. His day was just getting better and better! Now, he didn't have to worry about his homework. He had someone to draw. He hoped Remus would show up tomorrow after school, so he could give him the drawing.

"Turn around, Harry." Harry gave him a puzzling look. Remus smiled at him kindly. "Just turn around."

Harry slowly did as he was told and turn his back to Remus. He gasped and tensed up when someone grabbed him from behind. He was lifted up into the air, not far, but it still startled him. He closed his eyes. He landed softly on something warm. He opened one eye then the other when he felt arms close around him. He was warm and comfortable. He was safe. He glanced around and found himself on Remus' lap.

"Relax, Harry." He heard Remus say softly from above him. "I've got you."

Harry finally relaxed and laid his head on Remus' shoulders. He never had been held before. Aunt Petunia didn't even pick him up when he was younger. He remembered being jealous of Dudley because his mother would pick him up until he was too heavy for her to pick him up. He couldn't believe he missed out on this. He was just so comfortable and warm. Harry could hear the steady heartbeat coming from Remus' heart. It was smoothing. And the slight movement of his chest as he breathed was…comforting. Harry never felt so at peace before. His eye lids started to feel heavy, but he couldn't fall asleep. What if Remus got mad at him for falling asleep? But Harry couldn't help it. His vision blurred as his lids slid slowly shut until there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Moving too fast? Please Reveiw! It's going to be a short story.<strong>


	3. The Explanation

**Part Three**

Remus stormed into Hogwarts. His destination; Albus' office. He didn't notice or ignored all the looks he was getting from the curious students heading towards their common rooms for the night. He was a man on a mission. It wasn't until he made it to the stone gargoyle that he realized he didn't know the password. He started naming off sweets in hopes of running across the right password, but he had no success. There were just too many candies in the world and he was pretty sure there were many muggle sweets that he never heard of before.

"Mr. Lupin?"

Remus spun around and gave a kind smile as a greeting to his old Head of House. "Professor McGonagall." She looked as stern and serious as Remus remembered back when he went to Hogwarts. Just looking at her made him feel like he was a student sneaking out of bed again. He half expected James and Sirius to be next to him grinning like a pair of idiots while Peter hid behind them, scared to death from getting caught by their stern Head of House.

"What an unexpected surprise, Mr. Lupin."

He nodded. "Yes, it was unexpected to me as well, Professor. However, I discovered something that I need to discuss with Professor Dumbledore. It's concerning Harry." He added, knowing she would realize the importance of speaking with the Headmaster.

She nodded and turned to the gargoyle. "Cotton Clusters." She rolled her eyes and turned to her former student. "A newly developed wizarding candy in Graceland." She explained at his confused look.

Remus nodded. That was why he never heard of them. He wasn't exactly up to date on the events in the wizarding world. This was his first time stepping foot in the wizarding world since James and Lily's funeral.

He made his way up the stairs after a polite goodbye to his former Head of House and knocked on the door, trying to hold back the feelings inside with reason. He didn't know if the Headmaster knew about the mark or, if he did, if he knew the significance. There was no need to blow up on him. That mark explained so much of what Remus had been feeling the past few years. And if it was what he believed it to be…then, Harry should no longer stay with his aunt and uncle. There would be no need.

"Come in." Remus came into the room more calmly then he was feeling. Albus was sitting at this desk with his usual blue twinkling eyes and odd bright blue robes. He smiled brightly. "Ha, Remus, my boy, come in and take a seat." He waited for Remus to sit down before asking him, "What can I do for you on this delightful evening?"

"I was wondering if you could answer a question for me, sir, about the night I went feral years ago." He said. He pride in himself for keeping calm.

Albus leaned back in his chair, looking mildly interested. "Oh? What about it? You're not feeling in side-effects after all these years, have you?" He asked, sounding concerned.

Remus shook his head. "No, no, sir. It's about Harry, when I…" He swallowed the lump in his throat, still feeling guilty for biting him. "…when I bit his arm. You and James both said I did not leave a mark…"

Albus shook his head. "We did not say that, Remus." He interrupted.

"Yes, you did." Remus insisted.

"We did not, Remus. We said you didn't harm him and that there was no wound. That was the truth."

Remus sat for a second in thought. "But there was some sort of mark, wasn't there?"

Albus didn't say anything for a moment. He seemed to be thinking rather or not to tell him the truth. Finally, he nodded. "Yes, an oddly shaped brown-ish mark in the shape of a crescent moon."

Remus leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees and closed his eyes. "I marked him?" He whispered to himself. He ran a hand through his hair in distress. He looked the Headmaster, his eyes ember as he tried to repress his wolf. "Do you know what that mark means, sir?" He tried to ask calmly, but it came out with a cold underlying tone. If Albus knew what that mark meant then there would be no more strength to stay calm.

"I'm starting to believe I know less then I thought. It's a family mark, is it not? You marked Harry as a cub of your pack. It's a mark, meaning you would never intentionally harm him." Albus answered. "Am I wrong?"

Remus shook his head. "No, sir, you aren't wrong, but it's much more than that." He sighed. "Much more."

"Oh?" Albus said in interest.

Remus leaned back in his chair and nodded. "That mark means protection, care, and it is a warning to other werewolves. I marked Harry as my cub in my pack. It would, for the most part, protect him from other werewolves. Once they see the mark, they would know Harry belongs to a pack and would or should leave him alone. Attacking him would bring the pack he belongs to down on those who harmed and/or threatened him. Though my pack is rather…small, other werewolves don't know that and wouldn't want to risk a huge pack coming upon them for revenge."

"So, that marks protects Harry and warns others not to harm him." Albus concluded with a thoughtful nod.

Remus nodded as well. "It also lets me know when Harry is in danger or is in need of me. I gave him that mark, we are now connected. Once the wolf in me senses any sort of…" He paused to try and pick the best word to use. "…pain, physical or mental, coming from Harry, he would not stop at nothing to make sure Harry is in his care." He shook his head. "Pain might not be the best word to use, but it's the best I could come up with at the moment. It's hard to explain to another." He admitted. "We are connected." He repeated. He stared at the Headmaster in the eye. "In every sense of the word, but blood, Harry is my son and the wolf inside me…" He shook his head and corrected himself. "…not only the wolf, but I, as well, want Harry in my custody. I need to see that he is safe, well-cared for, and loved. I know he isn't at his aunt's home. I can feel he isn't. He needs me. He's needed me since the night his parents died. Rather you believe it or not, sir, Harry would be better off with me and more protected then you think."

Albus shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Remus, but unless there is a good reason like abuse going on, I cannot take Harry away from his aunt. He is protected there by blood. Blood magic is one of the most powerful magic there is."

"Protected by those on the outside, perhaps, but not by his own family." Remus pointed out.

"I know, Remus, but, without hard evidence, my hands are tied." Albus said. "If Harry is being abused then you will be able to take custody. With Harry apart of your pack, and with proof that he is a part of your pack, the Ministry could do nothing to stop you from getting custody."

Remus nodded. He was right. Those of power hated werewolves. They would rather not deal with them. A law was made years and years ago that stopped the Ministry from messing with a werewolf's pack laws. In the werewolf law book, Harry would have gone straight to Remus in the event of his parent's death, since Harry was in his pack. It would only work if there was proof and the mark on Harry's arm was proof.

* * *

><p>Harry, for the first time, actually ran out of the school building. He was eager to get to the park to see his new friend. He wasn't even sure Remus would show up. When Remus woke him up from his sleep yesterday, he told Harry he usually worked from nine in the morning to four in the afternoon. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it, but he promised Harry that he would try. Harry really hoped he would be there. He drew a picture for Remus!<p>

Remus wasn't there when Harry got there, but he was willing to wait. He sat on the bench and began to swing his feet. He placed his paper bag down next to him and carefully took out the picture he drew. He hoped Remus would like it. He bit his lip in thought as he examined the picture. He could have drawn the hair better. Remus wouldn't be mad at him when he saw the many grey lines, would he? Harry noticed yesterday that Remus hair was graying. But he may have put too many grey lines in his hair. Would he be mad? He hoped he wouldn't be mad that Harry made him as a stick figure. He didn't know how to draw a person any other way. He gasped suddenly. Oh, no! He made a mistake on one of the letters. He groaned. Maybe Remus wouldn't notice that he had flipped the 'L' around. 'Of course he would notice.' He thought to himself. 'Remus is smart.'

"Good afternoon, Harry." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up and smiled meekly at his friend. "Hullo, Remus, sir." He murmured.

Remus chuckled and sat next to him. "You don't have to call me sir at all, Harry. Makes me feel like one of my old professor's in school." He said with twinkling blue-ish amber eyes. Harry giggled. Remus nodded towards the paper in Harry's hand. "What's that?" He asked.

Harry bit his lip nervously. He was going to hate it. It was no good and he made a mistake. Remus won't like it. Why would he like it? It was not good at all. Harry made Remus as a stick figure and he had too many grey lines in his hair. His 'L' was backwards. The figure next to him was also a sick figure and he was almost as tall as Remus stick figure, but Remus was so much taller then him. It was wrong, all wrong! At the same time, Harry wanted to give it to him and needed too. It was homework.

Without glancing at Remus, Harry thrust the paper into his lap. He didn't watch as Remus studied the paper with the stick figure Remus standing next to the stick figure Harry with the words "I Love You" messily written above their heads. Instead, Harry watched some of his classmates and the older students run around the playground playing tag. His mind, however, was on Remus' reaction, but he was too scared to look. What if he got mad? What if he didn't like it? Harry only knew him for a day now. Surely Remus didn't think that was enough time to say 'I love you'. Harry wouldn't have been brave enough to put that on the paper, but it was necessary. That was their homework requirement. Not that Harry didn't love Remus. His friend was the only person that showed he cared.

He felt a touch on his shoulders and he reluctantly turned his head. "I'm sorry." He automatically said softly.

Remus gave him a startled look. "For what, Harry?"

Harry gave him a pitiful look and looked to the ground sadly. "It's no good." He murmured. He was suddenly pulled onto Remus' lap. He tensed up as he was not use to being on someone's lap, but he quickly relaxed in the comfortable hold.

"You know what, Harry?" Remus said from above him as he held the picture out for them both to see.

"What?" Harry muttered quietly.

"This drawing could be the greatest piece of art known to man or the worst possible drawing out there, but I don't care how well done it is. Do you know why?"

Harry glanced at the drawing before looking up at Remus. "Why?"

Remus looked at him straight in the eye. "Because you drew it for me and that in itself makes it the most beautiful drawing I have ever seen. It is special." He told him seriously.

Harry looked at the drawing. "Really?"

"Really. And I am going to tape it to my refrigerator as soon as I get home." Remus promised.

Harry beamed up at him. He never had one of his drawings taped to the refrigerator before. Every time he gave his aunt a drawing it went straight in the trash. He looked towards his paper bag where the assignment sheet was. Remus now had to sign on the line saying he got the drawing, but…Harry settled himself comfortably on Remus' lap…he would have Remus do it later before he had to go home.

If he would have been paying attention to the kids around him, Harry would have seen his cousin smirking in delight at Harry by the swing set. His parents would not be happy with the freak. He quickly left the playground and headed home, planning on when he should tell his parents about the freaks new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! What do you think about the connection? I found it hard to try and explain what the mark meant. Was it clear enough?<strong>


	4. The Rescue

**Part Four**

Harry happily did the breakfast dishes a few weeks later. He spent the day with Remus again after school yesterday and that brightened his day. Remus told him a week or two ago that he had his hours for work moved around just so he would be able to see Harry after school. He couldn't believe Remus would do something like that for him. No one had ever wanted to spend time with him before. Since the first day they met at the park, Remus had been there, waiting for him, just him! Harry never thought he would be so lucky to have a friend like Remus. It was wonderful.

He paused when he thought of something Remus had said about today. Remus told him he wouldn't be able to meet him after school. He feared he was coming down with something and he was going to the doctor today. Remus did look ill and tired yesterday. Harry was concerned. His friend wouldn't die, would he? He had looked extremely pale and thinner than usual. He hoped the doctor would be able to help him. The doctor had to make Remus all better. Remus was his only friend. He couldn't die on him. Not now.

Harry looked down and realized he had been washing the same plate for the past five minutes. He quickly put the plate in the dish strainer and picked up another plate. He made a face when he realized it was Dudley's plate. This would take a while. He rolled his eyes and continued to wash it. Why couldn't Dudley eat his food in a more clean way? He was always so messy. It made it hard on Harry. He shook his head. Of course he wouldn't. That would make it too easy for him. Why would they do such a thing like that? He rolled his eyes.

There was only one thing about Remus that made him uncomfortable. For some reason Remus had been asking a lot about his family and his life with his aunt and uncle. Harry could only lie and dodge the questions for so long before Remus makes his own conclusions. Why did he want to know so much about them anyway? Harry had tried to be as truthful as possible without outright telling the truth. Like when Remus asked what his room looked like a few days ago. Harry said it was okay, though a bit small and that it was messy. That was the truth, but he excluded the fact he was sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry was told over and over again not to mention the cupboard to anyone or else. Harry had been around his uncle long enough that 'or else' was really bad.

Harry put the clean plate in the dish strainer and picked up a soapy, wet blue cup. He filled the cup up with hot water and was just about to put the wash cloth in when Dudley rushed around the counter, eager to get to the cookies before his show came back on. Harry had no time to stop the terrible accident he saw was coming. Dudley ram into Harry's side, forcing his other side into the counter painfully. The cup full of hot water flung out of Harry's hands and unto Dudley. Harry gasped as time seemed to stop for a brief moment before…

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Dudley yelled on top of his lungs as he made fake tears come out of his eyes. His shirt was soaked with hot water and soup.

Harry was frozen in shock and horror as he heard his Uncle Vernon's heavy steps stomping on the staircase and Aunt Petunia hurried feet coming from the living room.

"Dudleykins!" Aunt Petunia screeched when she saw the soapsuds in his hair and the wet shirt. She rushed to his side and pulled him into her arms. "What happened, Pumpkin? Oh my! My poor Dudders!" She fussed.

Harry remained frozen, hoping if he didn't move his aunt would forget all about him. Sadly, he, oddly, had forgotten all about his uncle.

"BOY! What did you do this time?" Uncle Vernon yelled when he made it to the kitchen. "What did you do to our little tyke?" His uncle was glaring at him murderously.

Harry wanted to take a step back in fear, but was unable to because of the counter. He shook his head desperately. "I'm…I'm sorry. It…it was an…an accident. I…I…I didn't mean too! I swear, Uncle Vernon! I'm sorry!"

"He did it on purpose!" Dudley accused. "He did it to get back at me, Daddy! I was just being nice, Daddy! Just being nice and he…he didn't like it. He doesn't like me!"

Harry shook his head in confusion. He had no idea what Dudley was talking about. When had he ever tried to be nice to Harry?

"Dudleykins, tell Mommy what you mean?" Aunt Petunia said as she wiped back the soap in his hair with her hand.

"I told Harry to stop talking to him, Mommy. I promise!"

"Stop talking to who?" Uncle Vernon asked, giving Harry an evil, warning eye that promised pain.

"The man at the park, a stranger. He's been talking to him for weeks now, Daddy. I told him he shouldn't be talking to strangers. I told him if he doesn't stop I'll be forced to tell on him, but he doesn't like me. I was just trying to be nice, Mommy." Dudley lied.

Harry had no idea Dudley even knew about Remus. He certainly didn't remember Dudley approaching him about him. "No, you didn't." He said before he could stop himself. His eyes widen in terror and he flicked his eyes up to his uncle. He gasped at the look his uncle was giving him. His heart started to beat a whole lot faster and his palms began to sweat. He clinched tightly to the counter behind him in fear.

Uncle Vernon pointed a finger at him. "You calling my son a liar, boy?" He asked in a low and dangerous tone. "First you did your freaky thing and appeared on the school roof top a few months ago, then decided to pour hot, soapy water all over my boy, then I hear you're talking to strangers, and now you are calling my son a liar? I just about have it with you, boy! Apparently, taking food away and locking you in your cupboard is no longer useful in disciplining you! I'll just have to be a little bit more creative, wouldn't I?" Without looking away from Harry, his uncle spoke to Aunt Petunia. "Pet, call the school and tell them our nephew won't be able to come in for a while. He just got a bad case of mono. He'll need to stay home for a few weeks to rest and get better. Tell them we are very concerned. Then drive Dudley to school." He ordered.

* * *

><p>Remus woke up with a start to his heart pounding in his chest. He was breathing heavily. His night shirt was soaked with sweat. A familiar feeling washed over him, giving him the necessary strength to stumble out of bed. He clumsily made his way to the bathroom, using the wall as his support. He splash water onto his face and leaned against the sink as he thought. The feeling was familiar to him. He felt it before, but it was…stronger then last time. Almost like the one who needed him was actually calling out to him personally, like they knew who they needed. When was the last time he felt this way? Halloween? Yes, it was Halloween a few years ago.<p>

Halloween…

He snapped his head up. "Harry…" With some renewed strength, Remus rushed out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He pulled on some clothes and his jacket as fast as he could. The same jacket he had let Harry use the first time they saw each other. He pulled on his shoes, made sure his wand was in his pocket, before running to his fireplace.

"Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, Surrey."

He landed gracefully into Mrs. Figg's living room, scaring some of her cats. They hissed at him, but he paid no heed to them. He ran straight for her front door, ignoring Mrs. Figg shocked greeting by the kitchen doorway. He rushed down the street to Number Four Privet Drive, where he knew Harry lived with his aunt and uncle. He didn't notice the odd looks he was getting from the parents heading off to work or from the people doing their morning exercises. He didn't even slow down when he got to the house. He would break down the door if he had too. As a matter of fact, he had no time to try the door. He could just feel Harry's fear eating away at him. Harry needed him and he wouldn't stop until Harry was safe. He didn't pause to see if the door was unlocked. Instead, he turned to his side and rammed into it. The door broke off its hinges and he stumbled into the hallway, but he caught himself before he could fall. He looked up and was shocked and angered by what he saw. His eyes flashed dangerously at the scene and he couldn't control the angry growl in his throat.

A large man had Harry in the air by the collar of his shirt. Harry's eyes were dazed over and there was an indent on the wall behind him. It did not take a genius to realize what the man was doing to Harry. He dropped Harry carelessly and his body fell to the ground. Harry laid there, unmoving, but he did groan in pain.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man Remus concluded to be Harry's uncle snapped at him. His face seemed to turn purple in anger.

Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at him. "I could ask you the same question." He responded angrily.

Harry's uncle gave him a heated glare. "You're one of them! A freak!" He pointed a finger at him. "You listen here…"

Remus raised his wand higher to Mr. Dursley's face and interrupted him. "Just step away from Harry. I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm not interested in your excuses." He threatened calmly, but it wasn't hard to catch the dangerous flashing of his angry ember colored eyes. It was enough of a warning for Mr. Dursley. He fearfully took a few steps back, but he still glared at him. He was trying to keep a brave front, but Remus could hear his heart pounding in fear.

"When we agreed to take the…"

"_Silencio_!" Remus briefly ignored Mr. Dursley in favor of kneeling down next to Harry. He said to Harry's uncle without looking away from the boy, "I said I didn't want to hear your excuses, muggle." Mr. Dursley did not know just how much Remus was holding back. The only reason he was tearing the muggle a part was because of Harry. Harry needed him now. He was more important than Mr. Dursley. Remus had to know he was okay and safe before turning his eye to the coward of a man. He pulled Harry half way onto his lap. "Harry?" He asked gently.

Harry looked up at him and gave a small smile. "You came." He whispered tiredly.

Remus nodded with a sad smile. "Yes, Harry, of course I came. Now, stay awake for me, Harry. Can you do that? Just keep your eyes opened." He wouldn't be surprised if Harry had a concussion. He wouldn't let Harry fall asleep until after he got looked at by Madame Pomfrey. He wouldn't risk Harry's life. "From now on, I will always come when you need me, Harry." He promised.

"Remus, I'm tired." Harry muttered, sleepily.

Remus nodded. "I know you are, Harry, but you have to stay awake. Just keep your eyes open for me, Harry." He said urgently. "Keep talking, Harry. Just keep talking." He said as he lifted Harry up; bridal style. Harry's head rested on his shoulders. He snuggled his head into his shoulders, comfortably.

"What do you want me to talk about…?" Harry said wearily. His eyes flittered close for a second before snapping them open again.

"Tell me all about your day at school, Harry. Can you do that for me?" Remus asked as he slowly made his way to the broken door.

Harry nodded. "Mrs. Handburg was late yesterday…" He started to whisper quietly.

Remus nodded to let Harry know he was listening. "Hold on for a second, Harry." He turned to face Mr. Dursley just at the doorway. He glared at him and gave a faint warning growl. "This isn't over yet, Mr. Dursley." He warned before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update!<strong>


	5. The Infirmary

**Part Five**

By the time Remus made it back to Mrs. Figg's house he was mentally freaking out. At some point from one house to the other, Harry had fallen asleep. The only relief that he got was the steady sound of Harry's heartbeat and the warm feeling of his breath against his neck. Reminding himself to apologize later, Remus used his foot to kick open her door, breaking his second door within a half an hour.

"Merlin! Remus! Where's the battle?" Mrs. Figg snapped at him from her spot on the couch. "You trying to give this old woman a heart attack?"

He ignored her. "I'll pay you back for the door, but right now I need to use your floo!"

She opened her mouth, as if to demand why, when she saw Harry in his arms. She stood up from her comfortable seat, making her many cats scatter across the floor with a hiss. "What happened?" She asked as she lifted the can of floo from the mantle. "Is Harry alright?"

Remus followed her to the fireplace. "I don't know." He shook his head. "I don't know." He repeated in despair.

"Where do you need to go?" She asked, realizing he wouldn't be able to do it with Harry in his arms.

"Hogwarts, Infirmary." There was no one else Remus would trust to care for Harry other then Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later found Remus pacing the Infirmary, waiting for news on Harry. Every few seconds he would glance over to the curtained-off area, hoping any time now that Madam Pomfrey would show with good news. The moment she saw Harry in Remus' arms, she had rushed Harry to the farthest bed, so not to draw attention, and closed the curtains. She would not allow Remus close to the bed. Since then, he had been pacing and waiting.<p>

"Remus…"

He quickly turned around. Madam Pomfrey had finally emerged from behind the curtains. He paused when he saw the look on her face. He didn't know why he didn't realize her voice sounded weary and burdened. It was the look saddened in her eye, the way she remained calm, and the way she bit her lip. She did that when there was bad news. "Madam…?" He questioned, dreading the answer.

She sighed. "Harry suffered brain injury…."

He shook his head. "No…no…" He couldn't hear anymore of what she was saying. The way she had said it made him think that the worst possible thing had happened. He didn't keep in mind that, because they were connected, that he should know if Harry had died or not. All he could think about was the possibility of Harry being gone, out of his life…forever. He stumbled back in a daze. "No…" He repeated.

"Remus!" Madam Pomfrey laid a comforting hand on his shoulders. "He's not dead, Remus. Harry has not passed on…"

Remus snapped his head up. "What?"

"He's not dead…" She looked down, as if there were more to tell. "However…"

"However? However what?" He asked.

"However, he is in a coma. He could wake up in a few days, months, years, or…." She paused, not wanting to voice the possibility.

"Or…?" Remus questioned, though he could already sense what the last few word were.

"Or he might never wake up again." She finished.

Remus felt his world crumbled down around him. "Never?" He shook his head. "He has to wake up, Madam. I…I don't know what I'll do without him. He…he's the only reason I…I continue on. He can't….he can't….He's just a boy. Just a boy. Never even made to Hogwarts yet." He suddenly looked up at her with a fierce look. "If he doesn't wake up that…that _man_ will pay with his life. I would not be able to control my actions. I don't think I would even want too. I'll have nothing else to live for. I don't care what would happen to me as long as that man is paying dearly for his actions."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a worried look, but did not say anything. He knew she was going to tell Professor Dumbledore about his outburst. "You may see him now." She said before he could ask.

Remus gratefully stepped around her to see Harry. His threats all but forgotten from his mind, for now. He stepped behind the curtains and paused. It looked like he was just sleeping. His chest rose ever so often, his eyes were closed. It did not look like a child that might never wake up. He walked to his side. He ignored the chair in favor of sitting on the mattress next to Harry's stomach. He grabbed onto Harry's hand like a lifeline. With his other hand, he reached forward and brushed a black lock of hair from the child's face. He looked so pale.

He sat there for hours, watching, waiting for any sign that Harry was about to wake up. Once and a while Madam Pomfrey would come in to check on Harry's vital signs and magic some nutrients into his stomach. To past the time, he had started talking to Harry about his parents and their schooldays. First by apologizing for not telling him before and then going on about the day they first met. Remus could faintly hear students coming in for stomach aches, headaches, potion accidents, and other unfortunate incidences. He ignored them and kept on with the stories. It went on for hours.

"They really did love you, Harry. I saw it every day." He sighed, sadly. "You asked me once if it was alright to miss someone you don't even remember or know at all. You didn't tell me who you were talking about, but, I knew. I knew you were thinking of your parents and…it is perfectly alright to miss them. You have every right to miss them more then I do. They were good people." His eyes dropped down slightly, tiredly. Tonight was the full moon. He was feeling feverish and exhausted. He was glad he was no longer a young boy or else he would be bedridden right now. The full moon was rougher on younger, immature bodies then older, mature bodies.

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to interrupt. "Remus, young man, you should not task yourself so." She shook her head. "It's almost dinnertime. You best be going soon. Where are you transforming tonight?" She asked, setting a dinner tray on the nightstand by Harry's bed. "For you." She told the weary werewolf.

"Thanks, Madam." He said, glancing at the raw stake and the cup of milk with disgust. Although, he found raw meat extremely tasty and satisfying this time of month, it was a reminder of what he was; a meat-eating monster. It wasn't the meat itself that satisfied him; it was the blood. "I'll be going to the Shack tonight. I'll leave after I'm down with my dinner." He needed to look over the Shack to see if the charms and wards were still up. It would not be good if he broke out of the Shack tonight. Tomorrow…tomorrow he would plan a visit to the Dursley's home. He needed to have a little…_talk_ with them.

He ate up the meat and drank the milk. He seemed to have finished much earlier then he would have liked. He didn't want to leave Harry's bedside. Against his wants, he stood up. He brushed back Harry's hair from his face tenderly, hoping that by morning he would be awake.

He left the Infirmary and headed towards the Entrance Hall. He was almost there when Professor Dumbledore came up to him. "Ah, Remus, just the person I wanted to see. You have a moment?" He didn't have the familiar sparkle in his eye. Instead, he looked weary and Remus knew he wanted to talk to him about Harry. However, Remus didn't have the time to talk.

"Actually, sir, I have to head down to the Shack. I have to check the…"

"I already checked them. The wards are still up and running strongly. It gives us a few minutes to talk. I'll walk with you." Professor Dumbledore interrupted.

Finding no way of postponing the conversation, Remus nodded and let the Headmaster lead the way. He fell into step next to him.

"By the way, I managed to fix Arabella's door for you." Remus thanked him in relief. One less thing to worry about. The professor sighed. "Tomorrow morning, muggle police officers are going to arrest Mr. and Mrs. Dursley for child abuse." Professor Dumbledore started to say.

There went Remus' plan to visit them. "Harry can't testify, though, and, even if he was able too, I wouldn't let him. He's too young to deal with that, sir." He protested.

The professor nodded. "I know, Remus, I understand. They aren't getting arrested for the abuse of Harry, sadly enough. We have to keep Harry under the eye of the magical world for as long as possible. They are being arrested for the abuse of their own son." He explained.

Remus paused on the steps of the Entrance Hall and looked questionably at him. "They abused their own son?" From what he knew, they spoiled their son, not abused him.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, though, not in the way you are thinking. They spoiled him. They abused their rights as caregivers and responsible parents. Spoiling someone as much as they are doing their son is a form of abuse, in my opinion. They are currently being looked over by a social worker right now. That social worker would 'pick up' certain evidence to prove there was another boy living with them. Arabella will testify against them of the abuse they done on their 'runaway' nephew. We are doing everything to get them put away for a while. They would be unable to ever get custody of a child ever again, not even their own. If we play our cards right, they would be going to prison for quite some time."

Remus shook his head as they continued walking again. "That's not good enough." He growled. He personally wanted to make sure they pay for what they had done.

"If Harry wakes up in a few days, asking what happened to his aunt and uncle, what would you tell him? Would you tell him that they were put into prison for spoiling and abusing their son? Or would you tell him that you went over there and made them pay for what they had done to him? You've met Harry, Remus, what do you think his reaction would be to hearing something like that?" Professor Dumbledore reasoned. By now they were outside, making their way across the grounds to the Whomping Willow tree.

It was a clear twilight and a warm breeze brushed across his face, what was left of the red sun glistened off the lake. It was very peacefully, with not a sound in the air but that of the breeze and rustle of leaves of the trees. Remus shook his head, knowing exactly what Harry would do if Remus gone to his last blood-related family for revenge. Harry would be horrified. He would only blame himself and be filled with worry. He looked up and realized that they were already at the Whomping Willow.

"Oh, and, Remus…" Professor Dumbledore called out to him before he made his way into the tunnel. "I am seeing to it that your house becomes magic free and I'm adding muggle appliances. If Harry's going to be living with you, you'll need the muggle appliances."

Remus nodded his thanks before disappearing deep inside the tunnel under the Whomping Willow tree.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Remus in the bed right next to Harry. Only one side of his curtains was opened, the side facing Harry. Harry's one side facing Remus was opened, allowing Remus to see him. He was grateful of Madam Pomfrey for opening the side of the curtains. Harry looked the same as yesterday, pale and innocent. Remus felt too drained to go over and sit by his bed. Last night was a harsh one, all that worrying had made his wolf anxious and fierce. It would take two days to heal enough to walk around.<p>

Madam Pomfrey came to his bedside. "I contacted your work place, Remus. You are excused from showing up for only two days." She explained as she help him sat up against his pillows.

Work…He thought with a groan. He shook his head. "Should have made it longer, Madam. I'm not able to think of work with Harry…" He trailed off and looked over to where Harry was resting.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a look. "You are going to work in two days time, Mr. Lupin." She said, firmly. Remus flinched. She hadn't called him Mr. Lupin since the time in third year when he managed to sneak out of the Infirmary with a fractured leg. He certainly learned his lesson when he came back a few hours later with that same leg broken from a fall down the dungeons steps. "What are you going to do if you get custody of Harry and have no means to support him because you haven't been going to work? Work, money, happy life with Harry." She said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

He understood what she meant, but was still quite unhappy with the idea of leaving Harry for hours on end in favor of stamping due dates on books.

* * *

><p>A month gone by with no improvement. Remus went through his day in a daze. He couldn't tell anyone what he did the day before or an hour ago. His mind was constantly on the curtained-off bed in the Hogwarts Infirmary. Every one of his co-workers noticed the change. They constantly asked if he was alright. His boss would tell him to leave work early to go home and rest, but Remus would usually use that time sitting next to Harry and read him a book or tell him a story about his parents. When he could no longer sit still, he would pace around Harry's bed. That was all he seemed to be doing lately; wait.<p>

The Dursley's were separated from their son just a week after being accused of abuse. The trial went very well for the accusers. The Dursely's were not allowed to have any contact with their son until Dudley was at the age of eighteen. Petunia and Vernon Dursley's were in different prisons, not allowed to see each other. Their good name in their neighborhood was ruin beyond repair. There were very few small articles about the search for their nephew, but it wasn't long before those articles ended. Professor Dumbledore made sure that the articles were small and not on the front page of the newspaper. Harry's name was kept from the paper all together. There were only a small vague physically description of him.

It was the day before the full moon; Remus was once again sitting by Harry's side reading a muggle book he had enjoyed as a young boy, 'Love You Forever' by Robert Munsch. His mother would read him that book after every full moon. "…new baby daughter was sleeping. He picked her up in his arms and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked her he sang: I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my…" The hand that was being held by Remus' hand, twitched. Remus stopped reading and looked down. A part of him feared he had just imagined it, but then Harry's hand tightened around Remus' briefly. "Harry? Madam! I…I think he's waking up!" He called out. His other hand shut the book and tossed it on the unused chair by the bed. "Harry?" He used his other hand to brush Harry's hair aside.

Madam Pomfrey came around the curtains just as Harry's eyes fluttered open. Remus let out a relief sigh at the sight of those familiar green eyes. But all too soon, they fluttered close again. "Harry!" He moved as if to wake him, but Madam Pomfrey stopped him.

"He is in a natural sleep now, Remus. He'll be fine. After I'm done checking over him, we may move him to your cabin. The sooner, the better. The students are starting to get extremely curious of the curtained off area." She explained.

Remus nodded and took a step back to let her work her magic. He fought the urge to pace as he waited. Harry was alive. He was still alive! He felt such overwhelming relief. It felt like he had finally let a breath out that he had been holding in for a month.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey was done checking him over. She turned to Remus and nodded in approval. "Everything seems to be in order. However, if he wakes up before tomorrow, floo me. I'll be right over to check him again. Otherwise, I'll be over tomorrow evening to check up on him…" _and __you_…were left out of the conversation, but he knew she would check Remus as well. Since tomorrow would be the day of the full moon. "I'll floo Professor Dumbledore to let him know." She said as she headed back to her office.

Remus knelt down by Harry's bed and grasped his hand. "Thank you." He muttered to some higher being that gave Harry life. "Thank you." He murmured again, like a prayer. He felt the start of tears behind his eyes. He would be able to take Harry his home now. He would be able to take Harry to _their_ home. He corrected himself.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you all liked it!<strong>


	6. The Cabin

**AU: One more chapter after this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part Six<strong>

Harry woke up and stretched, but kept his eyes close wanting to sleep some more. The morning late came in from the window and it felt warm on his face. His blanket was soft and cozy. His cot seemed bouncy and comfy. He smiled in content. Wait. He frowned. Sunlight? Soft blanket? Comfy cot? His cupboard didn't have a window. It was always dark there. He had a small and itchy blanket and his cot was far from being comfy. He opened his eyes slowly, but couldn't see anything with the sun in his eye. He blinked until his eyes adjusted to the light, but he still couldn't see much. His glasses were off his face and he couldn't see well enough to find them. All he saw was very blurry colors of brown around him. He pulled the soft blanket closer to him in fear and coiled up in a fetal position as close to the corner of the couch as possible. He was trying to be as small and invisible as possible.

He raked his brain for the last thing he remembered, trying to find out how he got to this strange new place. The last thing he remembered was his uncle pounding his head into the wall as he shouted at him. He remembered the fear and pain that made him speechless and that angered his uncle even more when he couldn't speak. He remembered wishing Remus would rescue him, even though he knew Remus didn't know where he lived. He wanted Remus to pull him into his lap and tell him he was special to him. He had wanted him to say he loved his drawings because it was Harry who gave them to him. He wanted to hear those fascinating stories of magic and dragons. But none of those memories helped Harry remember how he came to be in a new place. After the first few times Uncle Vernon banged his head into the wall, everything had gone hazy from there.

"…should stay in bed, young man!" A female voice came from somewhere behind him. Harry gasped and tried to snuggle deeper into the couch cushion. He heard footsteps, several of them, that seemed to be getting louder and louder. He heard a floor creak under the weight. It sounded like the people were coming down a set of stairs. "You're not well enough to go from point A to point B. You should be resting."

"Madam Pomfrey…" Harry's eyes widen in recognition. It was Remus! Remus was here. "…I've been doing this alone for the past few years." He sounded weary. He must still be sick. Harry wondered if he gone to the doctor yet. "I need to eat before the sun goes down."

He heard the soft clinging of pans and dishes. The kitchen must be somewhere behind him, he concluded.

"And I am more than capable in cooking and bringing food up for you." The female voice said, Madam Pomfrey was the name Remus had called her.

"I appreciate it, Madam. I really do. However, you are not here for me. You are here for Harry." Remus murmured to her. Harry heard a hiss of the burner on the stove start.

"And Harry is now perfectly fine. You, on the other hand, are not." Maybe the woman was Remus' doctor? Harry thought to himself. There was a moment of silence. "You'll be able to handle the new muggle appliances?" Muggle? That must be some adult word for something. He didn't understand why adults have their own words for things.

"My mother was a muggle, Madam. She taught me a lot about the muggle world and I've lived mostly in the muggle world for the past five years. I believe I'll be just fine." Harry heard the whoosh of air as if someone opened the refrigerator.

Harry heard a huff from the woman. "For Merlin's sake, Remus, bacon? For dinner?"

"I need meat and I don't have any beef, chicken, or turkey. Bacon would just have to do." He heard the hiss of the grease on the bacon when it landed in the already warm frying pan.

Dinner? Already? It was early morning the last time Harry knew. Was he really asleep all day? Oh, no! When he got home his uncle would be so angry! He would not have food for a week and his head might get thrown into the wall again! He wouldn't be surprised his uncle keeps him locked in his cupboard for the rest of the week! No school! No food! No sunlight! No freedom! No Remus! Harry worked himself up so much he was hyperventilating.

"Harry? Harry!" He distantly heard Remus call out in a panic. He faintly heard footsteps rushing over to him. "Harry, I'm right here. Harry." He felt someone grab his face to force him into looking at Remus, hopping it would calm him, but all Harry could think about was the punishment his uncle would give him for being late. "Harry, look at me. It's me, Harry. It's Remus. Madam Pomfrey, what's wrong?"

"He's going into shock. It's a common reaction for abused victims when they wake up suddenly in a foreign setting. Just keep talking to him, Remus. Try and calm him down. I'll go grab a Calming Draught. It might help if you put his glasses on. He would be able to see who you are."

Harry felt the cold steel of his glasses get pushed gently on to his face. Somebody lifted him up and a he feared it was his uncle going for round two. He squeezed his eyes shut, but his head didn't hit any wall. Instead, he was placed on something familiar and warm. "Come on, Harry. Calm down. I'm here, Harry. It's Remus. I'm not going to let you go. I'm here." A voice muttered from somewhere above him. Harry moved up and down from the breathing of the person behind him. It calmed him and he started to breathe more calmly.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a fireplace. On the mantle were photos and books stacked neatly and organized. There was a wooden cocktail table in between the fireplace and couch. A soft faded brown and red rug was underneath the table. The rest of the floor was hardwood. On the table were an old, warn green book and a folded newspaper. The walls were brown. It looked to be a cabin of some sort. He looked up at Remus. "Remus?"

Remus breathed in relief and smiled down at him gently. "Hey, Harry."

Footsteps came from behind the couch and an older woman with brown hair speckled with grey came into view. She had brown kind, but stern eyes. She was holding some sort of glass of grey-ish water. She carefully placed it in one of her white apron pocket when she saw Harry was alright. Harry fearfully snuggled closer to Remus and he accidently let out a frighten sound. Remus rubbed his arm in a comfort manner. "It's alright, Harry. This is Madam Poppy Pomfrey. She is a heal…a doctor. She's a friend. It's alright." Harry still didn't want to lift his head from Remus' chest.

"I'll go check on your bacon." He heard the doctor say. She walked away towards the kitchen.

"Harry, now that you're up, there is something I need to talk to you about." Remus started to say.

Harry finally lifted up his head. "You still sick, Remus?" He asked. Remus looked really pale and tired. Harry lifted his hand up and touched his friend's forehead. "You're really warm, Remus."

Remus chuckled sadly and nodded. He gently grabbed Harry's hand and lightly pulled it off his face. "Yes, Harry, I'm still sick. That's one thing I still need to talk to you about. I'll be…going to the hospital tonight. Madam Pomfrey would be here for you."

Harry eyes widened. "Tonight? But, Remus, I have to get back! Uncle Vernon would be so mad if I'm any later!" He panicked. "He'll be very mad!"

"Harry…Harry! You're not going back. You're not going back." Remus repeated until Harry had calmed down.

Harry gave him a confused look. "Not going back? Where would I go? They abandoned me? Am I going to an orphanage?" That was what his aunt and uncle threatened him with every time he got into trouble. They would tell him horror stories about orphanages. They beat on little children for the fun of it and they do it legally. Nobody could do nothing about it.

"No, no, Harry, you aren't going to an orphanage." Remus reassured. "You aren't going to an orphanage." He repeated once Harry had calmed.

"I'm not? Then where will I go?"

"Actually, Harry, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about…" Remus started to say, but he was interrupted by the doctor.

"Remus, the bacon is ready. You need to eat and go. You're cutting it close as it is."

Harry looked over Remus's shoulder and had his first view of the house. There were no walls dividing the rooms. It went from the living to the kitchen. Hard wooden floor to dirty white titled floor. Off to the right of the living room was a study of some sort. There were shelves and shelves of books along the two walls that marked the length of the study. It was only the because of the bookshelves that Harry could see when the living room began and when the study started. A staircase heading up was what separated the kitchen from the study. The rooms were decorated in the shades of browns and greens. It gave it a forest-y feel to it. Harry liked it. It was homey. Much more so then his aunts and uncles house.

Remus led him to the kitchen where Madam was stacking some bacon onto a plate. There were two plates laid out on small wooden square table. The table looked homemade. It stood in the middle of the kitchen area. The refrigerator was in the corner and Harry couldn't help but look towards it. His eyes widened. Taped to the refrigerator were the four drawings Harry had drawn for Remus in the past few weeks. On the freezer door was the first drawing.

He wanted to point it out, but at the same time he didn't. He was embarrassed and Madam Pomfrey was standing right there.

* * *

><p>Remus stood next to Madam Pomfrey after finishing his bacon. They both stood by the stove in silence watching Harry munch on his bacon. "Where do you plan on going tonight? Basement, woods, or someplace else?" She whispered to him in order to prevent Harry from overhearing.<p>

Remus shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the stove. "I'm thinking of going back to the Shack tonight. I don't want Harry to…find out or hear anything."

She gave him look. "If you are going to get full custody of him then he will find out. You're going to have to tell him at some point."

He nodded and watched as Harry took a bit of his bacon; his eyes flickered to the refrigerator several times. Remus followed his gaze to the drawings. He stared at the top one, at the words messily written across it; I Love You. Every time he saw that drawing, a warm feeling comes over his chest. He was filled with love and pride for the little boy. He was amazed that Harry would draw something like that for him right after their first meeting, even if it was for a homework assignment. That didn't mean Harry had to draw _him_, Remus Lupin, the lonely outcaste werewolf. "Professor Dumbledore doesn't want me to tell him about magic at all. How could I tell him about me? I'll have to keep it a secret until at least I'm able to tell him about magic."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and Remus knew she was shaking her head at the excuse. She didn't believe he would tell Harry at all and Remus knew deep down that he would always make some excuse not to tell Harry. That was just the way he was. He didn't think he could handle Harry's rejection and fear.

"You should get going, Remus. The sun is going down."

Remus nodded. He could feel it coming, but he didn't want to leave Harry so soon. Harry didn't know Madam Pomfrey and he was afraid of her before. He wasn't comfortable with leaving him, but he knew he had no other choice.

He walked over to the other side of the table where Harry sat and knelt down before him. Harry watched him with a childish innocence that made Remus want to keep him young forever. He grabbed Harry's hand and looked him in the eye. "Harry, I have to go now."

Harry's eyes widened in fear and they flickered over to Madam Pomfrey for a split second before turning back to him. "For…for how long?" He asked quietly, almost like he was either afraid of the answer or didn't want Madam Pomfrey to overhear.

Remus tried to give a comforting smile, but didn't know if it came out that way. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll be back before dinner tomorrow."

That didn't seem to reassure Harry at all. "That long?"

Remus looked away, trying to block the pain filled eyes of the child. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I have no choice. Madam Pomfrey will take good care of you tonight. She'll be here only for tonight and part of tomorrow morning. After she goes back to work, Professor Dumbledore will watch you until I get back. You'll love him, Harry." He chuckled lightly, trying to lighten up the mood. "He is an old man with a heart of a child himself. He'll probably feed you candy the whole time." He sighed when he realized Harry still looked worried. "Look, Harry, I'll be back before you know it. Will you behave for me?"

Harry nodded solemnly and pulled his hands away from Remus'. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his neck. Remus hesitated only for a moment, stunned. Harry had never been the first to go for physical contact. It was always Remus that had to make the first move. He, however, was not complaining. This meant Harry had grown even more comfortable with him. He gratefully returned the hug. "I'll be back as soon as possible, Harry. I promise." He whispered into his ear. He felt Harry nod before he pulled back. "I got to go." He ignored the pitiful look on Harry's face as he stood up. He turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Thanks, Madam." He said.

She nodded. "It's not a problem, Remus, and you may call me Poppy. You're not a student anymore." She smiled and he chuckled, remembering the times in school when he and his friends would call her by her first name. She would snap at them for being 'disrespectful', though she would always give him a wink after his friends left almost like she didn't mean what she said. "Before you go…" She stepped around the table. "Albus wants to talk to you about Harry's education when you get back."

He nodded in understanding. "I know. I figured he would. Tell him I do have an idea what to do." She nodded to show him that she will. Remus said one last goodbye to Harry before heading out of the house. He dared not back, knowing for sure that Harry would be staring after him, his eyes begging for Remus not to go.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Only one more chapter to go...I did say this was going to be a short story<strong>


	7. The Headmaster

**Part Seven**

Harry quietly worked on his coloring. He was kneeling on the floor by the cocktail table with a box of crayons and white construction paper. He had his back to the fireplace. So, he'd be able to keep an eye on the doctor lady. He didn't want her sneaking up on him. He hadn't said a word to Madam Pomfrey the whole morning. He was afraid of her, even though she allowed him to eat cereal this morning and sleep on a bed upstairs. She had tried to get him to talk several times with no success. She told him that he had been sleeping for a month. A month! He didn't even know anybody could sleep that long. He wanted to ask how it was possible, but he didn't want to talk, not to her. He wanted Remus. He would just have to wait for Remus to get back.

He was coloring in the sun with yellow when someone knocked on the door. For a moment Harry got excited, thinking it was Remus, but then he remembered this was Remus' house. He wouldn't be knocking on his own door, not unless his hands were full of stuff and couldn't open the door. He thought with excitement.

He peaked over his eye lashes as Madam Pomfrey got up from the kitchen table and made her way to the front door. She opened the door and greeted the person on the other side, but Harry couldn't see the person. The opened door was in the way. He looked back down to grab a green crayon to draw and color in the grass. By the time he looked up again. The stranger had come in and the door was closed again. He sighed in disappointment. It wasn't Remus.

The stranger must be the other person Remus had talked about last night. He was an old man with a really long white beard and blue sparkling eyes covered with glasses. He was wearing a tie-dyed colored dress. The man smiled at Harry and waved. He seemed to be a very…jolly person. He turned back to Madam Pomfrey. Harry looked down at his drawing. However, he couldn't help, but to overhear their conversation.

"How did everything go, Poppy?" The old man asked.

"Very well, Headmaster." Headmaster? He was a headmaster of a school? Remus failed to tell him that. What school? How did he know Remus? Was he Remus' grandfather? He certainly looked old enough to be. "He was very well behaved. More behaved then most of the seventh year students." Was she a doctor at a school? He didn't know doctors worked at schools. He thought it was only nurses. Maybe he was wrong and she was a nurse, but didn't Remus say she was a doctor? "However…" Harry peaked up at them at the sighing tone. Madam Pomfrey lowered her voice as if to prevent him from overhearing, but she didn't do it low enough. Harry was still able to hear. "…he hasn't spoken a word, haven't made a peep, since Remus left last night."

"He's gotten pretty attached to Remus in the short time he knew him." The old man glanced at Harry and Harry quickly turned his gaze down to his paper, but he could still feel the man's gaze on him.

"Remus said he had a plan for his education. He'll talk to you when he gets back." Harry grabbed hold of that sentence like a lifeline. _When_…when he gets back. Now if…_when_.

"Oh, that's good. If that is all, Poppy, you may go. I do believe Mr. Carmichael and Mr. Verlaine had a horrible duel this morning. They are waiting for you in the Infirmary."

"Then perhaps I should stay longer just so they suffer more." The doctor said in a dry, sarcastic tone. The old man chuckled at her. "Dueling in the corridors." She huffed in disappointment.

Harry determinedly kept his eyes on his drawing, trying not to look curious or draw attention to himself. He heard Madam Pomfrey say goodbye to both, the Headmaster and him. The old man gave her a reply, but Harry did not. He heard the door closed, followed, strangely, by a loud pop sound.

Although he kept his eye on his drawing, he was paying close attention to the old man's movement. The Headmaster walked closer to him, making him tense up in anticipation. He sat on the couch. There was a rustle of movement before he settled down. "Well, Harry…" He paused, as if waiting for Harry to look at him. He meekly peaked at him from under his eyelashes. He was met with a jolly smile and sparkling blue eyes. He was holding a tin can filled of round yellow balls. "…you want some lemon drops?" He handed the can out for him.

Harry had be taught to be nice to those older than him, to say 'yes, sir' or 'no, sir'. When someone asked a question, you answer them. However, Harry was afraid of this stranger, even if he was Remus' grandfather. He didn't know him, no matter how nice he appeared. Of course, he had liked and trusted Remus right away for no reason. He had no explanation about that though. Remus was just…special or something. He shook his head, slowly, declining the offer of candy.

The candy looked sour and Harry, never been allowed much sweets before, found himself unwilling to accept it. The only candy he was allowed to have were old, crushed, or distasteful ones that Dudley didn't want. One of those distasteful ones was a black airhead. It was so sour that Harry had to spit it out on the living room floor, which earned him two days locked in his cupboard for being 'ungrateful', 'insensitive', and 'messy'.

The old man shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so, Harry. They are quite delicious. By the way my name is Albus Dumbledore, but you may call me Al or Albus or even Grandpa Al!" He said with a happy look that made Harry wonder if he really was a child.

Harry was itching to ask him if he was Remus' grandfather, but he figured he would feel more comfortable asking Remus when he got back. It would be embarrassing if he asked the old man if he was Remus' grandfather only to be told he wasn't.

Remus was right. Mr. Dumbledore offered him candy and other sweets for the rest of the day. Several times, he offered lemon drops. He seemed to be all about fun. He had asked Harry if he wanted to play Twister after lunch. By then Harry was much too tired to accept even if he was thinking about it. He shook his head tiredly at Mr. Dumbledore as he picked at his cereal. Cereal for lunch; sugary cereal. Harry wasn't all that surprised when Mr. Dumbledore poured him some sugary cereal for lunch. He was much too shy to ask for a PB&J sandwich instead.

Mr. Dumbledore sat across him munching joyously on his cereal. Much to Harry's relief, though, he seemed to noticed his dripping eye's. "My boy, you look tired. Why do you head up stairs for a nap? By the time you wake up Remus should already be here." He promised.

By that small sentence, Harry's view of the old man went up. He nodded and hopped off his chair. He picked up his bowl and dumped it into the sink. He had to stand on his tippy toes to reach the hot water knob, but he couldn't reach the soup to clean his bowl and spoon. He stretched and stretched. His face turned red with embarrassment. He was always able to reach the soup at the Dursely's. Would Mr. Dumbledore think he was useless, being unable to even get the soup?

He heard Mr. Dumbledore chuckle behind him. "Don't worry about that, Harry. I'll clean it up. You just go and take a nap."

Harry bit his lip nervously. At the Dursley's he was taught that he had to 'earn his keep'. He had to clean his own mess, as well as everyone else's mess. He wanted to show Remus that he could earn his keep. He didn't want Remus to think he was lazy. If he earned his keep, maybe Remus would let him stay.

"Go on, Harry." Mr. Dumbledore urged.

Harry nodded, feeling very useless and tired. Without looking at the man, he made his way upstairs to the spare room. Madam Pomfrey said it was his room, but he wouldn't think of it as his room until Remus told him it was his room. He didn't want false hope. What if Remus wanted him to sleep on the couch and not in the spare room? What if he didn't even want Harry?

* * *

><p>Remus gratefully opened his front door, glad to finally be home again. Madam Pomfrey…or Poppy, as she was now telling him to call her, told him that Harry didn't talk to her at all, that he was content on sitting at the cocktail table and drawing. He was well behaved, but didn't do anything but color, eat, and sleep. He hoped that Harry would warm up to Professor Dumbledore the way he didn't warm up to Poppy. Though, Professor Dumbledore was much like a child himself. Maybe that was what Harry needed for a few hours. Someone telling him to have fun and enjoy himself.<p>

Professor Dumbledore was sitting on the couch reading a book, but Harry was nowhere in sight. "Professor." He greeted, as he shut the door behind him.

The Headmaster looked up and smiled. "Ah, Remus, my boy. You look exhausted." He snapped the book shut.

Remus walked around the couch and sat on the cocktail table. He nodded. "No more tired than normal after the full moon. Where's Harry?" He asked looking around.

"Napping. He seemed really tired at lunch." He frowned. "He didn't seem to be fond of sweets though. How sad."

Remus shook his head with a smile. Of course, to the Headmaster, the world must be coming to an end because a small child wasn't fond of sweets. The smile left his face. "Poppy told me Harry didn't speak at all to her. Did he…?" He asked.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "Silent as a sleeping baby." He answered. "But don't fear, Remus, he still has to get use to being around people who care."

Remus nodded understanding but not liking it. He hoped Harry would open up to others soon. "About Harry's education…" He started to say.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Ah, yes. Poppy said you have an idea about what to do with his education."

Remus nodded. "I believe it would be best if he finishes the school year at his old school. It's too close to the end of the year to pull him out and place him in a completely different school."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that sounds reasonable. As for balancing his education and your job…?"

"The school in town is right next to the library. My boss has been asking me to take my old shift back. I'll be dropping Harry off at school and go straight to work. When school is over, he could walk to the library and hang out there until my shift is done. I would only be getting out at four. That's an hour after Harry gets out of school."

Professor Dumbledore nodded in thought. "Yes, yes, that sounds good. However, what are you going to do about the summer? He doesn't have school during the summer. You'll still be working from nine to four. What are you going to do about Harry then? He can't hang out at the library for that long."

"I've thought of that too. There's a family in town that has a young daughter who's only a year older then Harry. They are busy people and have a baby-sitter for their daughter. The baby-sitter agreed to watch him with her other charge from nine until one. She agreed to drop Harry off at the library."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "We'll see how that goes, Remus. I say you certainly thought this out." He said with a chuckle.

"Of course, I did, sir. I've wanted Harry in my custody for a very long time. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"What are you going to do about the full moon?"

"I was hoping to do the same thing as this month?" He questioned, giving a pleading look at the professor.

The Headmaster laughed. "Of course you may! Poppy and I would not mind at all and I'm sure Minerva would like a turn as well. She would love the chance to get to know Harry." Remus nodded, knowing it was true. She had a special spot for Lily and even the Marauders, though that wasn't as noticeable. "Well, if that is it, I shall take my leave." He said, standing up. Remus followed him to the door. "And, Remus…" Professor Dumbledore started to say before leaving. "…I believe Harry is now all ours." He said with a smile. "You'll take good care of him, I know." He reassured. "Goodbye, Remus, don't be a stranger now." He said, before apperating away.

Remus shut the door and headed up stairs. It was near dinnertime and Harry should wake up or he would have a rough time falling asleep tonight. Besides, Remus wanted to check and see if he was alright. He wanted to hear from Harry's mouth how his day had been.

He opened Harry's door quietly and slipped into the room. Harry was on his side, facing Remus, deep in sleep. He was in a fetal position, but his body was relaxed. His hands were under his pillow. He couldn't wait to tell Harry that this was his home now. He stepped further into his old childhood bedroom, noticing that the wall paper was still the same light shade of green and that his old collection of books was still stacked on the many shelves on the wall around the room. The pink light of the setting sun was seen through the brown curtains on the window above the bed. Remus remembered kneeling on his bed and watching the sunset when he was younger. It was a happy sign that he was watching the sunset in his room and not in the basement.

He sat at the edge of Harry's bed. "Harry." He whispered gently. He lightly shook Harry's shoulders, silently wincing in pain from aggravating the scratch on his arm. "Harry. I'm home."

Harry groaned and turned on his back. He blinked his eyes opened and stared at him for a moment, like it was trying to remember everything that happened. He suddenly jumped up. "Remus!" He hugged him around the waist. "You're back! You didn't leave me!"

Remus wrapped his arms around Harry and nodded. "Yes, Harry, I'm home and I would never leave you. Ever."

"Promise?" Harry asked into his shirt.

Remus nodded. "I promise." He pulled away and looked tenderly down at the boy. His green eyes stood out even more when he wasn't wearing his glasses. "My home is now your home, Harry."

Harry gave him the biggest smile. "Truly?" Remus nodded. "You want me?"

"Of course I do, Harry."

Harry smiled at him again and his smile just warmed Remus' heart. "Madam Pomfrey told me that you knew my parents." Remus nodded. "Can you…" He started to ask shyly. "….can you tell me about them?"

Remus smiled. "Of course, Harry. I can tell you anything about them. Let's go down to fix dinner and I'll tell you about the day I met them." He promised.

Harry grabbed his glasses from off the little wooden nightstand by his bed and put them on his face. Remus held his hand as they left the room, both feeling content and happy for the first time in a long time. Harry felt like he finally had a family, no matter how small it was, and Remus was finally able to leave the isolated life behind him.

Remus looked back into the darkening room and smiled. He closed the door behind them and couldn't help but think he was finally closing the door on the old lonely life he had and entering a brighter one with Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>This is now completed! However, you might want to put it in your alert folder anyway. Maybe, once I'm done with my other stories, I MIGHT go back to this one and expand it! Maybe!<strong>

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. Coming Soon

**Coming Soon:** (Hopefully before the end of the year)

**The Truth** (Title May Change)-

Three years after the events in "_The Connected_", there was a break out from the wizarding prison, Azkaban. A year later, there still isn't any sightings of the mass murderer, Sirius Black. Meanwhile, Harry gets a secret friend in the woods by the cabin, a large black dog. The truth about his 'oddness' is revealed, bringing new theories about Remus' mysterious illness.

* * *

><p><strong>"THE TRUTH" is now posted!<strong>


End file.
